


Day 11

by Mistakenforapissgod (Mistakenforademigod)



Series: Omovember 2019 [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Diapers, Omorashi, Omovember, Other, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistakenforademigod/pseuds/Mistakenforapissgod
Summary: Hinata holds it too long and then gets locked out of the bathroom.
Series: Omovember 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532471
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	Day 11

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this yesterday but got too lazy to post. I think I was too lazy to do a good job too lol. Doesn't help that most of the way through I had a much better idea for the prompt, but like one of the bad things about writing them during the even as opposed to planning ahead and writing them early is that you really don't have time for a do over. So first idea best idea!
> 
> I think this prompt was locked out of the bathroom?
> 
> Also I should mention this one is a standalone.

It was late. Definitely bedtime. But Hinata had had a lot of homework that night and if he missed one more assignment he'd have to take supplementary classes, which meant he'd have to miss volleyball practice and that would be tragic. So when he finished his dinner he hid himself away in his room and told himself he wouldn't get up until his homework was finished. 

That was already three ago at least and he was dying to use the bathroom but he was almost done. He just had to finish his math homework. Too bad he was really bad at math. And having to pee very badly wasn't helping his concentration much either. But he'd made it this far so he just grabbed his dick in a tight hold and persevered. By the time he reached the last page he was grinding his hips back and forth desperately.

But then he leaked a little.  _ Oh no…  _ he thought. It wasn't very much. Not enough to really even show on his clothes. But that made him realize that maybe he really should just take a quick potty break. He stood up carefully and waddled over to his door, making sure the hallway was clear. He didn't want anyone to see him clutching at himself like a toddler and he didn't trust himself to be able to hold it if he took his hand away.

He made it to the toilet at the end of the hall but when he tried to open the door, he found it was locked. He tried tugging a little harder, just to be sure.

"Hey, I'm in here!" came a small voice from inside.

"Natsu, hurry up! I gotta pee!!" Hinata shouted through the door, doing a little potty dance.

"No way! I'm busy! You're big already, you can hold it," she shouted back.

"Natsuuuuu!" He was already leaking again, the wet spot growing to a noticeable size.

"Jeez just use a diaper then, idiot!" He couldn’t do that! Right? But it looked like Natsu was in a stubborn mood and his shorts were slowly getting wetter. It was that or pee on the floor… 

Decision made, he hobbled over to Natsu’s room as quickly as he could. He dug through her closet until he found the item he needed and rushed back to his own room. 

By the time he shut his door, he knew he wasn’t going to have time to put it on properly. All he could do was drop to his knees and shove his wet shorts down, quickly pressing the cotton of the diaper to his dick. He held the sides together with his hands as best he could as he started going, no longer able to hold back. He leaned back, slumping against the door, relief reaching orgasmic levels. 

_ Shit, I’m having an accident! Can’t believe I’m peeing on myself,  _ he thought shamefully. He pulled the sides of the diaper tighter, concerned that it might not hold it all. He heard the bathroom door slide open down the hall. He wanted to stop himself, to get up and finish in the bathroom, but he couldn’t help himself. Even when he felt the diaper begin to leak, he couldn’t stop peeing. 

But just as suddenly as it had started, the stream stopped. Hinata took a moment to catch his breath before getting up to assess the damage and clean up the mess, face beat red the whole time. He was just thankful no one else was around to see. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to boo and throw eggs at me for this one. I know it's not my best. I knew as I was writing it and confirmed it as I edited. Sorry for disappointing my three fans.
> 
> Come find me on social media. I'm mistakenforademigod


End file.
